The present invention relates to communications, instant messaging and the like, and more particularly to a method and system for managing instant messaging interruptions.
Instant messaging (IM) is a means of communication wherein individuals can communicate with one another over a network, such as the Internet, intranet or other private network using a communications device, such as a personal computer (PC), mobile computing device, personal digital assistance (PDA) with Internet capability, cellular telephone or the like or a real-time basis. The communication is accomplished by typing messages into the communications device.
Use of IM is becoming more prolific. Analysts predict that corporate or business use of instant message may increase significantly over the next few years. While IM may prove to be quite useful in corporate or business environments, it may become a nuisance and result in lost productivity when a user is prompted to stop what she is presently doing to open an IM session, only to discover that the message may not require a response. For example, the following messages may not require a response, and a receiver may prefer not to be interrupted if one of these messages is received:
“okay,” “ok,” or any variation thereof that expresses acceptance or approval; “thanks,” “thx,” or variations thereof; “you're welcome,” “yw,” “no problem,” “np” or similar expressions.